


Fluff to the death

by Footballsucks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Takes place rn, Thats all i can write, brazil nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footballsucks/pseuds/Footballsucks
Summary: philippe is a idiot in love





	Fluff to the death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uh I love Neymessi but it seems like it's dead now so I'm trying out new ships and yeah

Based off the prompt  
Person A: * internally* I love person b so much if only they knew how much i love them and ahh they deserve everything!!!

Person A: *out loud* I think youre mildly decent 

 

Philippe couldn't help but stare at the man across from him. Neymar. Neymar was always different then the others to Philippe. He smiled just a bit brighter, laughed a bit louder and played just a bit harder.

 

Was Philippe close to Neymar? Not really but they were on the same team. So they should be Philippe thought to himself as he had yet to notice the shouts at him.

" PHILIPPE WATCH OUT"   
And just like that he was out, pain going straight to his head. A football was kicked right at his head. Of course because why wouldn't it be? 

" Ugh what the hell?"   
Philippe managed to mutter as he stayed on the ground much too lazy to actually get up. His hands immediately moved to his face rubbing at the pain. 

" I'm so sorry Phil I didn't mean it you just kinda zoomed out sorry"  
The voice muttered it sounds familiar?   
Ah its Thaigo. He groaned as an answer before more voices started to surround him. 

" C'mon guys give him some space. I got him."   
Announced another voice as the other's voice left. Philippe monetary opened his eyes to be faced with Neymar. His eyes full of concern and a sad pout on his face along with his noodle style hair. His hair. Philippe really couldn't believe it when Neymar came to practice one day with a special noodle hair style. Of course he had the teasing all day. Philippe really couldn't help it as he started giggling at Neymar's hair before closing his eyes again. 

" Phil you're alive and laughing?"   
Neymar questioned as he helped Philippe up and walked them inside to get some ice. Philippe shyly nodded before answering.

" You're hair it looks like noodles"   
Philippe answered as they walked into the locker room. Neymar's ego deflated as he pouted. The jokes about his hair were non stop the past few days. It looked fine to him but whatever.

" Ha Ha my hair is so funny"  
Neymar said sarcastically as he finally had found some ice and started awkwardly applying it to Philippe's face.   
Philippe went red as he looked up at Neymar. Neymar was beautiful as ever he was biting his lip as he softly applyed the ice to his cheek. Philippe really couldn't help himself. Neymar was so sweet and nice and the best person ever. Always knowing what to say and what to do. Loved by all and many more. Philippe didn't deserve Neymar at all but oh how Neymar maked him want to try. He just wanted to plant his lips on Neymar's probably soft cracked ones and then he would-. 

" Phil youve been quiet, are you okay?"  
Neymar asked looking at Philippe with concern in his eyes. Philippe went even redder as he couldn't help but blurrt out.

"I think you're decent"   
Neymar stopped for a minute a small tinted smile on his face before replying much to Philippe's displeasure.

" I think you're decent too"  
Neymar replied quietly 

" But i think you're more then decent"  
Neymar added correcting himself after a moment of silence. Both said nothing as Neymar disappointingly got up and headed towards the door. But before he could escape Philippe pulled him back and said.

" Wait Neymar I think youre more then decent and you're just so perfect. It makes me so crazy that I just I don't know what to say sometimes.   
Philippe said rather quickly as he swiftly laid a peck on Neymars lips. Just as how he'd imagine them to be. Neymar's eyes widened at the reveal before pulling Philippe in for a deeper kiss.

" I could never hate you Phil especially since I think of you the same way."  
Neymar muttered against Philippe's lips as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Philippe did the same but just as things were going deeper the door opened and a voice shouted out 

" I don't know what you guys are doing but you can't just miss practice or its 5 more laps around the field."  
The door then closed shut with a thud. Neymar rolled his eyes as he grabbed Phillippes hand and headed out.   
And suddenly it was like Philippe was ready to face the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello uh I love Neymessi but it seems like it's dead now so I'm trying out new ships and yeah


End file.
